ATTENTION: Hakumei Application
Long time no see everyone, Seven God Simbah Archer Exiled Recon here. I've been doing work on several other fanons as well as dealing with real life so sorry for my sudden disappearance. Recently, I decided to hop on and make a new main and start some Naruto stuff once more. Now NF has a bad reputation of not being able to continue a storyline or a Fanon Project, which is true. People lack the ability to continue a project because there is a lack of antagonistic plot. No one wants to be the bad guys. But being the bag guys can be fun honestly. On top of that, I have a bit of a writing hunger for Naruto at the moment. And based off past experiences, a slight writing bug could actually lead to a whole project being completed. BerserkChart created this awesome setting which I'm taking part in - I'm already almost finished with my main and about to work on my secondary character, the Jinchuuriki of Gyuuki. However. I have this awesome desire to remake the Akatsuki in this AU. To me, the Akatsuki are perhaps one of the greatest groups ever created in anime. The synergy and hidden facts and notes showcases the genius that is Kishimoto. I desire to do something similar with my new group, Hakumei (薄明,Dusk). Unfortunately I cannot and will not make 13 characters. Instead, I'm only going to make the leader whose powers, abilities and personalities I have already planned. This is where the application comes in. Heres a chance to get better and to be apart of something. I need 13 characters to join this. In the comments below, leave the character you're offering and I will judge if I think they fit a certain set of conditions (which I will list below). If accepted, I'm going to add them to the group page. I have several stories and arcs that I'm planning, including some remakes of Cannon events. Once i get five characters I will start some stuff and roleplays. From there, people can still actively join this organization. Or I might cut some slots if I see this is not growing as it should. So here are my conditions; *Good/Unique Characters: This site has had a unique history in regards to unique/good characters. There have been cardboard cutouts AND characters who've taken cannon abilities and propelled them to new territory. So I will not rant about what I view as a good character. To me, a good character is one that makes me go "Damn, I wish I made that shit." When I say unique, that does not mean avoid using cannon abilities. Instead, use it differently than done before. Take a character set from the show and approach it from a different angle. **I will be limiting gans of any type. Please. gans are cringe. And please use your power points skillfully. Having 4 different power types and focuses at the age of 23 might be unrealistic. *Well Written/Designed Characters: As someone who speaks ebonics and grew up in NYC, my english is nowhere near the Apex. Sometimes how I speak bleeds into how I write. So I won't push some horrible agenda on how a character is written. However, I do believe presentation is important. An intricate, good character has to be well written. Enough that it won't detract from the quality of Hakumei as a whole. *Agenda/Reasoning: Anything and everything can be a reason for joining. Even for the shits and giggles. So please don't over stress this. But keep from using shounen aspirations. Slots # # # # # # # # # # # # #